Tiempos de enamorados
by YanetSchecter
Summary: Mi primer fic - Cualquier parecido a la realidad, es pura inspiracion. Naomi se enamora perdidamente de alguien que podria ser su mayor error
1. Comenzar

Toda la vida creí en el amor, aquello que relataban los cuentos, las canciones, aquel que se veía en las películas, mi papa solía decir que "amor es todo lo que necesitas"

Que jodido

Creer en el, fue el principio de una secuencia de errores que marcaron mi vida

_Naomi! Levántate ya, de nuevo llegaras tarde,_

_Ya voy Gina, dame unos malditos segundos más, demonios cual es la prisa, MAMA! No es necesario que me esperes, ya me voy yo a pie, no te preocupes_

_Segura amor?_

_Demonios, SII!_

_Ok, te veo en la cena, cuidado Naomi, Te quiero!_

Tal vez sea mi falta de paciencia, o la diferencia de edades, que me hace desesperarme con facilidad, a veces me es casi imposible compartir una conversación con mi mama, pero estoy segura que ella es una buen madre.

Donde deje el ipod? Estoy segura que esta vez no me dejaran entrar a la clase de filosofía, ah demonios

Caminar es una de las cosas que más disfruto, es un momento donde puedo pensar en todo a solas, con tranquilidad, mientras escucho algo de música, un momento de paz antes de entrar a todo ese drama escolar que me espera.

_Vaya Naoms, no creo que el señor mc loco este feliz contigo, llevas una semana sin entrar a su clase!_

_Oh katie, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, sabes que al final estaré bien con la materia, es decir filosofía no es precisamente mi fuerte, pero estaré bien_

_Si tu lo dices! Pero deberías intentar poner tu despertador sabes,? Podría ayudar_

_Buenos días Naomi!_- Pandapops, a veces me pregunto cómo puede estar feliz a cada momento, es como si nada afectara su estado de ánimo, ni la lluvia, ni las clases, ni los gritos o chismes,

_He panda, Effy_

_Naomi, otra vez tomándote el tiempo para llegar a la clase cierto?_

_Cierto_ – No hay manera de pelear con ella, Effy de alguna manera siempre logra tener la razón, por algo será mi mejor amiga, Katie, panda y yo podemos perder la cabeza en situaciones de estrés pero ella no, ella siempre tan callada y serena, pero con esa seguridad de saber que hacer todo el tiempo

_Bueno, ya que estas aquí, podemos empezar a discutir que llevaras hoy por la noche,_

_Hoy es tu fiesta katie?_ – por su expresión puedo asegurar que no está feliz con el hecho que haya olvidado su fiesta

_Olvidare tu último comentario Naomi, porque aunque se lo alérgica que eres a las fiestas, hoy vas a venir no importa que, de acuerdo_? – Se que no tiene sentido pelear con ella, pero las fiestas no son mi fuerte, no podemos simplemente ir a mi casa y tomar unos tragos sin tener que arreglarnos y bailar con tipos estúpidos

_Claro que iremos, verdad Naomi_? – Y ahí está de nuevo, esa sonrisa estúpida en la cara de Effy, supongo que si ella estará ahí, no la pasare tan mal

_Cierto_

_Va ser genial katiekins, mama ya me ha preparado mi traje de baño, bueno ya sabes uno que no muestre mucho, pero lleva mi nombre bordado _– De verdad me gustaría tener el entusiasmo de panda en estas situaciones

_Bien, pasaremos un buen rato de eso estoy segura_

_Hablamos de la fiesta de hoy linduras? No puedo esperar a verlas a todas con esos bikinis, seré uno de los hombres más envidiados en Bristol_

_Apuesto que si Fredds, la dirección de la casa se las mandare al rato, ninguno puede faltar, de acuerdo!_

_Vale_ – Todos al unisonó, no había manera de ponerse en contra de ella, estoy completamente jodida, aunque pensándolo bien, que tan mal podría estar.

_Lo tienes todo?_

_Vodka, Cigarrillos, mi incomodo traje de baño puesto, y los discos con música,_

_Bien, entonces estamos listas_

_Bien, vayamos entonces, no vas a avisarle a tu madre o algo eff?_

Mama?, no creo que se percate de mi ausencia, ella esta en esta casa menos - Apuesto que era un tema del que ella no quería hablar, al final de cuentas, era Effy, y no iba a tomar un té conmigo y contarme como su vida se había hecho un caos después del accidente de su hermano

Bien, supongo que podemos ir caminando, la dirección no queda tan lejos de aquí, vamos – Aunque parezca raro, Effy y yo podemos entablar largas conversaciones, claro, no de algo personal, pero siempre es bueno estar con Effy sin el drama de katie o las ocurrencias de panda, sin mencionar las desagradables conversaciones que se puede tener con Cook, aunque por otro lado también es bueno hablar con ellos, contarle cosas que entenderán, y no como Effy, que todo el tiempo parece no entender cosas simples, enamorarse, sufrir, son cosas que no entrar en su conocimiento

_NAOMI! EFFY! Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarlas_! – Dijo katie antes de caernos con abrazos

_Por mucho que no me gusten las fiestas katie, lo prometí y aquí estamos_

Salude a todos, todos estaban ahí, Cook ya en la piscina tratando de "Seducirme" para meterme a la piscina con el, Fredds teniendo una conversación con JJ, aun no entiendo como esos dos pueden hablar tanto, no es como que JJ pudiera hablar de muchas cosas sin ponerse histérico, Panda también en la piscina,

_Naomi, ¿has traído los CD's de música? Le he pedido a mi hermana que trajera música, pero aun no se ha aparecido_

_Seguro katie, aquí. Así que hoy conoceré a tu hermana?_

_Tal vez, si es que llega, no la he visto en todo lo que va del día, Quieres ayudarme con esto, no logro que suene_

_Oh no te preocupes, ya me encargo yo_

_Habían pasado una o dos horas, hasta ahora _no había nada de qué quejarme, después de un rato, ya todos habíamos decidido entrar en la piscina, platicando, jugando un poco, haciendo nada, simplemente diversión

_Hey chicos, que vamos a querer para tomar, Emily esta llegando e ira por las bebidas_

_Vodka Katiekins mucho hielo, es todo lo que necesitamos para pasar nuestra gran noche de amor_

_En tus sueños Cook,_

Fue la primera vez que la vi, el cloro en la piscina seguro había afectado un poco mi vista, pero aun así pude distinguir su pequeña forma, una vez que ves a Emily no puedes olvidarla, eso puedo asegurarlo, pues si yo pudiera, la habría olvidado hace un tiempo.


	2. Una platica un amor Capitulo dos

Es un capitulo muy corto, aun no tengo idea de cómo va seguir esto, o si podre escribir toda la historia que tengo en mente, pero muchas gracias a los que leen esto, de verdad que solo por esos comentarios seguiré/seguí escribiendo. Saludos Review si gustan ;D

La primera vez que la vi, entre otras dos o tres personas, lo primero que note fue su sonrisa, cuando la vez, lo único que puedes pensar es en lo inocente y dulce que luce.

Naoms, que tal de ánimos estas para una pelea en la piscina, Cook y tu, y yo y freds, el que pierda, pagara las bebidas

Oh katiekins, acabas de firmar la cuenta

Seguro – No tenia ningún inconveniente en ganarle a katie, Cook es mas fuerte que freds y nuestras bebidas serian gratis

Lista Naomikins? – La sonrisa de cook a veces puede ser realmente molestosa pero en ese momento su sonrisa me aseguraba la victoria

Fuck it, hagámoslo! –

No puedo recordar cuantas veces le ganado a Katie en esto, después de un rato de estar en la piscina decidí salir a hacerle compañía a Effy que se encontraba en uno de los camastros escuchando algo de la música, me senté a su lado mientras ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados y encendí un cigarrillo. No llevaba más de unos minutos cuando regresaron, Emily y dos amigas más, aquellas que habían salido a comprar.

Wow katie, tu hermana si que ha venido cargada – La cara de fascinación de cook se debía a los montones de cerveza y vino con los que habían regresado

Tiempo de ponernos como locos! – Todos comenzaron a tomar cerveza y a bailar,

Naomi, te veo mañana, Tony viene a recogerme, vas a quedarme o te acompaño a tu casa

No eff, pienso quedarme un poco más, no te preocupes hablamos mañana

Ok entonces.

Después de que Effy dejara el lugar, tal vez unos cuantos minutos, decidí tirarme sobre el camastro, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la música.

Hey

Hey umm – Abrí los ojos al escuchar el saludo, Emily.

¿Una cerveza? – me ofreció con su mano extendida, mirándome directamente

Umm no, emm no gracias, no tomo – Verdad, no tomaba desde hace unos meses cuando tome tanto hasta vomitar por toda la casa, mala experiencia

O vamos! Es el cumpleaños de una de tus mejores amigas, una fecha especial hum?

Si bueno, pero la verdad preferiría

Insisto, de todos modos, también es mi cumpleaños así que podrías al menos, regalarme esto – Por supuesto Naomi, gemelas cumplen el mismo día idiota,

En esas circunstancias supongo que no puedo negarme

Eso fue todo, todo lo que tuvo que hacer para captar mi atención, desde aquel momento, no puedo despegarme de ella. Después de nuestro intercambio de palabras supe que no era cualquier persona, ciertamente había tenido relaciones con chicas antes, nunca había acabado en nada bueno, siempre terminaba dando más que los demás y acababa herida, era por eso que desarrolle una fobia a la gente y a socializar pero con Emily parecía tan normal, con su sonrisa y esa única voz no había nada que no quisiera hacer a su lado.

Así que tome la cerveza mientras ella se encontraba a mi lado, mirando a la piscina donde se encontraban todos, decidí levantarme por otra cerveza y me encontré algunas botellas tome una y me dirigí de nuevo a los camastros, seguía ahí jugando con una cámara, no sé si alguna vez había conocido a alguien tan pequeña tan frágil como ella se veía en ese momento

Un trago - Le ofrecí un vaso para llamar su atención

No gracias la verdad es que no tomo – Me dirigió una sonrisa y entonces una chispa salto en mi mente, ¿eso era algo? ¿Cierto?

Oh vamos, es una fecha especial, es la fiesta de tu hermana, y la tuya supongo

De acuerdo un trago nada más – Tomo el vaso y lo bebió rápidamente, lo regreso a mi mano y el momento en que rosamos fue la clave que me lo confirmo ella no era una persona cotidiana, al menos no lo era para mí, sus ojos me quemaban y por cursi que pueda sonar al escribirlo, solo con su mirada en mi, sentí un sinfín de sensaciones o tal vez solo fuera el alcohol, pues en cuenta de nada la botella se había ido.

Entonces ¿piensas a quedarte a dormir hoy?

No, esto de las fiestas y pijamadas de chicas, no es muy mi estilo, me siento más cómoda en mi propio cuarto

Oh pero si es la fiesta de mi hermana, no querrás dejarle mal eh

Claro, y de otra manera no habría venido, pero eso de quedarme y lidiar con ebrios de verdad que no es muy mi onda

No seas aburrida, te prometo que yo cuidare tu sueño y me encargare de los borrachos para que no te moleste, sería divertido que te quedaras – Ok esto era nuevo, entonces ella tenía un interés porque yo me quedara ¿o no?

Mientras la miraba sin que se diera cuenta, sentí mi celular que comenzaba a vibrar,

¿Aló?

Naoms amor, ¿regresaras pronto a casa? Yo y Keiran pensamos salir y no me gustaría que la casa se quedara sola por aquello de…

Si, si no te preocupes ya estaba en camino, ya sabes cuanta fobia le tengo a estas fiestas

Ok amor te veo en la casa

Ok mama

Que pasa Naomi ¿quién era?

Oh katie, me tengo que ir al parecer hay una cosa en mi casa, y ya sabes que a veces Gina puede ponerse un poco frenética y eso

Está bien Campbell al menos logre que estuvieras un rato aquí, nos vemos en la escuela entonces

Seguro, felicidades katie, me alegro que seamos tan buenas amigas, aunque no te lo diga seguido, de verdad felicidades

Seguro maldita, te veo ahí bitch – Voltee para despedirme de Emily, pero negó el contacto conmigo,

Nos vemos – Trate de decir lo mas audible posible, pero no hubo reacción de su parte, seguro no me habría escuchado, ¿Cierto?

No te ha escuchado, así es ella, es un poco loca – Claro katie tenía que tener razón, no habría otra razón por la que Emily me pudiera evitar cierto?


	3. Soñar

No puedo recordar la vida sin Emily, la vida antes de ese dia, nunca espere que alguien llegara a cambiar mi vida de semejante manera y después de todo no se si fue un regalo o una maldición, supongo que un regalo, por alguna acción buena que realice

Ese dia estaba en casa, haciendo nada como siempre, no había querido quedar con Katie o, ya tenia suficiente dolor de cabeza para seguirla en sus compras o sus coqueteos por el supermercado con cualquier tipo de hombres

Asi que me encontraba en casa tomando algo de tè para poder disminuir el dolor de cabeza, cuando apareció una ventanilla, una nueva conversación, tal vez suene patético pero solo eso fue necesario para que todas las paredes que construí para no dejar entrar a nadie a mi vida empezaran a tambalearse, por su puesto era Emily

Ems – Alguien sea quedado con una cajetilla de cigarros que al parecer son de tu pertenencia! :)

Ems- Y ese alguien soy yo(8) Estas ahí?

Naoomss – Seguro, puedes quedártelos tengo mas en casa, no hay ninguna urgencia

Ems – No fumo, de hecho mis amigas pensaban quedárselo, pero pensé que seria mejor devolvértelo

Naoomss – Solo son unos cigarros no es gran cosa,

Ems – Claro, ok entonces, nos vemos por ahí

Naoomss – Claro chao

Ems - ;*

Pensé que lo más probable era que no la volvería a ver, pero sin duda el hecho de tener algún contacto con ella se sentía fantástico aunque fuera el más mínimo, he mencionado lo extremadamente hermosa que es Emily? Diminuta pero péqueña, como esas pequeñas fragancias caras que vez en los anuncios, hasta ahora solo sabia de Emily que era hermosa, que su cabello me enloquecía & que esta completamente fuera de mi alcance, aunque nunca esta de más soñar cierto?

Ciertamente no busco nada más, Katie me mataria si siquiera mencionara el nombre de su hermana, eso sin mencionar el hecho de que después de todo lo que he pasado lo que menos busco ahora es una relación.

Aunque una vez más, no se hiere a nadie por soñar un poco, con Emily


	4. Creciendo dia a dia

Espero que este capitulo les guste, y que no se aburran con las conversaciones que se dan, disculpen si confundo los tiempos en fin, aun comienza toda esta historia, dejen sus comentarios!

* * *

De esa platica casual e inofensiva, fue como todo comenzó, puede que no sea creíble, pero Emily puede matar con su retorica y la manera en que hace que todo suene. Después de ese dia, comenzaron platicas casuales, sin sentido realmente, con algunas bromas y torpesas, pero si soy sincera creo que aun ahí ya estaba cayendo, enamorándome, engañándome por Emily.

Durante una tarde, una noche después de haber salido con todos a un club cerca del lugar, Emily había dejado un mensaje para mi en mi ordenador.

**Emss - No tengo sueño y deberías estar online para acompañarme esta noche (12:27am)**

Al ver este mensaje sonreí como idiota, aunque no estuve ahí, Emily estuvo pensando en mi o al menos deseando hablar conmigo, cierto?

Se estaba convirtiendo en un ritual, las cosas que sabia hasta ahora sobre Emily era que me interesaba de una manera obsesiva, cada dia mis pensamientos sobre ella era más que el día anterior, Emily estaba comenzando su primer año para ser médico cirujano (la razón por la que todas nuestras conversaciones tuvieran lugar dada la madrugada) , y por alguna extraña razón parecíamos tener muchos gustos en común, nuestro gusto musical era demasiado similar, podría decir que todo empezó, gracias a que en la fiesta de Katie se preguntaba quien había hecho un CD de canciones tan similares a su gusto y ahí apareció mi nombre, tal vez fue de ahí donde nació su interés por mí, nunca lo sabré.

Puedo describir a Emily como alguien diferente, con un gran sentido del humor, dulce y con un ego impresionante.

**Emss – Te odio Naoms, lo sabes?**

**Naoomss - Y ahora que pasa pelirroja? No ha ido bien tus cirugías hoy mientras juagabas a ser dios? Si quieres puedo comprar un pastel para contentarte? –** Ciertamente durante todas las conversaciones eran llenas de bromas que asomaban cierta verdad

**Emss – Casi ni me gusta el pastel amor, como no pudiste saberlo? –** Amor? Calma naomi, Emily solo esta siguiendo tu juego, no significa nada el hecho que ella te llame amor o lo que sea, Emily Fitch sigue completamente fuera de tu alcanze!.

**Naoomss – Asi que Emily, no existe algo que pueda hacer para que tu repentino odio desaparesca=? :)**

**Emss – No, recuerdas el mensaje que te deje hace unos días?**

**Naoomss – El sábado durante la madrugada?**

**Emss –Claro, esa noche me sentía muy aburrida, y no estabas aquí para hablar, no había nadie mas interesante con quien conversas, casi toda la gente en line me da pereza.**

**Naoomss – Es divertido que lo menciones, tampoco pase el mejor tiempo el sábado en la noche, estaba con tu hermana sabes, cuidando el trasero de Cook y Freddie mientras se perdían en alcohol**

**Emss – Katie? Que hacias con esa asquerosa? Debiste pasar a verme, sabes que dormimos en la misa casa cierto?**

Emily de manera sutil me hacia ver que había estado pensando en mi?, todos los días me contaba como había ido durante la mañana, estudiaba la mayor parte del dia, apenas tenia descanzos para almorzar y tomarse una ducha mientras regresaba a la uni, siempre me decía lo cansado que era, pero al final siempre se quedaba a horribles horas a conversar conmigo.

Puede que suene ridículo pero cada dia esperaba con ansias ver su nombre aparecer en mi ordenador, en cada conversación había ciertas cosas que me hacían pensar que talvez ella también tuviera un diferente interés por mi, pero no podía ser posible, hasta donde sabia por Katie, ella era heterosexual y tenia novio, o algo por el estilo, asi que nosotros eramos una especie de dos personas que se conocen y platican por horas, hubo algunas noche en las que no terminábamos una conversación cuando miraba por la ventana y veía que comenzaba a salir el sol.

**Emss- Naoms, parece que alguien de nuevo tendrá un dia sin dormir**

**Naoomss – Asi parece, tendre que alistarme para ir al colegio**

* * *

_- Cookie, como esta mi hombre favorito en toda la escuela_

_- Buenos días para ti también Naomikinss, parece que hoy despertaste con ganas de un poco de Cookie monster no es asi? _

- Sueña cook, por el contrario estoy interesada en algo muy muy diferente! – No podía borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de mi cara, desde que las conversaciones se iban haciendo más fuerte, y mi mente hiba calculando mas oportunidad, mas quería de Emily Fitch y eso le daba mucho mas interés a cada segundo que pasaba

_- Vaya, y cual es ese nuevo interés?_

_- Oh mierda Katie no sabia que ya habías llegado –_ Genial naomi, si dejaras de soñar despierta te darias cuenta de lo que pasa a tus alrededores no crees?

_- Umm naomi no se si te has dado cuenta que estudiamos juntas, pasa algo contigo últimamente estas como ida, fuera de ti misma,_

_- Tranquila Katie esta todo bien._

Realmente no se porque no había hablado con Katie acerca de Emily, es decir solo nos estamos conociendo, cierto? No tiene nada de malo, ni tengo razón para esconder nada de esto.

Antes de terminar de hablar con Katie que había desviado el tema por completo a un nuevo futbolista que tenia en mente, pude sentir una mirada sobre mi, y claro Effy estaba ahí, como queriendo leer mi mente , con esa sonrisa sínica por todo el rostro, Genial Naomi será mejor que seas mas cuidadosa con todo esto.

_-Naomi! Por dios estas escuchando algo de lo que digo, en que demonios estas pensando?_

_- No te preocupes Katie, solo falta de sueño nada más, tranquila me decias?_


	5. Ronda de verdades

Gracias a los que han leido el fic, creanme sus comentarios ayudan mucho para que continue escribiendo esta historia, cualquier error al escribir es todo mio, espero que les guste y le de review, y me den todas sus opiniones y comentarios, espero no les paresca raro o aburrido el siguiente capitulo, creanme hay mucha historia por delante, puedes seguirme en twitter y hacerme una mencion :D Yanetschecter.

* * *

Desde hace dos semanas no conozco una vida que no sea esperar para conversar con Emily, desde hace dos semanas no sé de dormir o comer adecuadamente y todo me suena y recuerda a ella.

_Emss – Al parecer kat no esta en casa, no tendrá algún plan de salir o algo asi?_

_Naomss – No tengo idea, tal vez hayan mencionado algo durante la semana pero he tenido unos días muy raros, y no puedo concentrarme mucho en lo que dicen o hacen – Y si supieras la causa de toda esa distracción_

_Emss – Las palabras exactas de mi mama_ _fueron dormir temprano, alguien ha notado mis develos frente al ordenador :) Tienes sueño hermosa?_

Si Emily supiera el efecto que una palabra tan simple viniendo de ella puede causar en mi, seguro no me hablaría de tal manera, tal vez ni siquiera me hablaría

_Naomiss – Algo, del uno al diez un seis, talves?_

_Emss – Eso es mucho, seis tareas, seis personas, seis amores, seis? Diablos debes estar cansada entonces…_

_Naomss – No te preocupes ems, la conversación es más que un seis, aquí estoy bien, la conversación es algo asi como un 8_

_Emss – 8? Debo superarme entonces, dime algo que no sepa de ti!_

_Naomss – Soy pésima describiéndome, pero puedes preguntar y contestare cualquier cosa_

_Emss – Perfecto entonces, soy toda preguntas, no digas que no lo advertí Naomi, Crees en el destino? Tocas algún instrumento? Te interesa la filosofía? El arte? Grupo favorito?_

_Naomss – Vaya, si que eres buena en esto, veamos, Si creo en el destino, todo está destinado a hacer y no existe nada que puedas hacer por cambiar algo que simplemente es, no toco ningún instrumento aunque me gustaría, me encantan la filosofía & el arte, son cosas que te hacen más culto por decir de alguna manera & mi grupo favorito podría ser The Beatles o Coldplay ambos son mis favoritos._

_Emss – Cuanto mides? Como es la relación con tu mama? Amigas? Mejores amigas?_

_Naomss – Mi mama ha sido mi pilar desde que crecí y es el único concepto que conozco como familia, ya conoces a mis amigas supongo que la mejor es Effy, compartimos tantas cosas y a la ves tantas diferencias que nos hacen encajar perfecto_

Realmente no se cuantas horas han pasado o cuantas preguntas nos hemos hecho durante la noche, han sido muchas, perdí la cuenta desde las primera ronda, he logrado conocer tanto de Emily, tal ves pequeñas o grandes cosas, sin embargo no he descubierto un defecto ni un error que pueda borrar su imagen de perfección que ha creado en mi mente

* * *

_Naomss – Antes me han roto el corazón, tanto que he dejado de creer, aunque no es la primera vez que pierdo a alguien que quiero, paso, sufrí, me levante y ya está!_

_Emss – Es la mejor respuesta que has dado, y pienso que eres INCREIBLE, no quiero ponerme cursi :) pero lo eres de verdad, piensas… diferente, no sé cómo pero eres tan diferente, tu forma de pensar, ser y actuar es ideal_

_Naomss – Pasan de las 5am sabes?_

_Emss – Lo note, espera antes de que te despidas, porque se que tienes que irte, pues ya en un rato tendras clases y te he tenido aquí retenida toda la noche, una ultima pregunta, Que piensas de mi?_

_Naomss – Nadie a dicho que piense en irme aun quedan dos horas para que tenga que irme, tu quieres descanzar, sabes que si estas cansada podemos conversar mañana o lo que sea._

_Emss- Solo contesta mi pregunta_

_Naomss – Creo que eres una persona diferente, única, interesante, indescifrable y bastante compleja y completa, pienso que te conozco poco y que me gustaría conocerte más, siento que tu historia y de cómo has pasado por tantas cosas nos hacen personas semejantes y me aterra, pero también se que tenemos cosas diferentes que podrían encajar perfectamente, siento que eres increíble y me gustas en general_

_Emss – Amo la manera en que te es tan fácil expresarte,_

_Naomss – Como sabes cuando alguien es para ti? – Dime que soy para ti_

_Emss – Lo sientes…_

_Naomss – Como? Dime como lo identificas, que es diferente?_

_Emss –Cuando alguien es para mi, nace esa química y necesidad rápidamente, sin tanto conocer ya sientes que conoces mucho y quieres conocer aun mas y empiezas a idealizar momentos junto a esa persona, todo sucede rápidamente, compartes cosas que te sorprenden y que no creerías poder encontrar pero ahí están y las quieres ya contigo._

_Naomis – Jamas había confiado en una persona tan pronto, siempre intento mantener las cosas personales solo para mi, tu podrías ser cualquier persona, estar aquí por las razones equivocadas_

_Emss – Pase lo que pase jamás hare algo con mala intención hacia a ti, mi ADN no me lo permitiría_

_Naomss – No jures nada ni me hagas promesas, siempre acaban rompiéndolas, puedes parecer extraño pero prefiero que si vas a hacer algo, solo lo hagas_

_Emss – No hace falta, ya veras, entonces una pregunta más… Quieres a alguien? Osea estas con alguien o no sé algo?_

_Naomss – Pues umm creo, si podríamos decir eso – O al menos es que yo me invento algo contigo, algo que no existe_

_Emss – umm con quien?_

_Naomss – Es solo algo, no tiene importancia, no estoy con nadie_

_Emss – Vamos Naomi, has contestado que si, a ese algo como le llamas?_

_Naomss – Me gustas tu – _Lo he dicho, aquí va nada.

_Emss – Esta amaneciendo, puedes verlo en tu ventana, pronto tendras que ir a la escuela,_

_Naomss – Diablos! No me había percatado, si lo sé, supongo que tomare una ducho e ire a la escuela, mi alarma ha sonado_

_Emss – Dormire, tengo clase hasta mas tarde, lo siento por ti ;)_

_Naomss – Antes contestame, estas con alguien o quieres a alguien o algo?_

_Emss – Naoms se te hara tarde, y debo dormiré, me empiezo a sentir en extremo cansada_

_Naomss – Contesta Emily_

_Emss – Tenemos que hablarlo bien no?_

_Naomss – Hablar que?_

_Emss – Es raro y nuevo, hablo por mi_

_Naomss – Entiendo si no quieres contestar, tu sabras cuando quieras hablar, sabes donde buscarme_

_Emss – Es miedo y pena, no quiero plantear una situación asi de fuerte cuando se que te tienes que ir._

_Naomss – Ha sido la madrugada mas hermosa que he tenido e interesante_

_Emss – Maldita escuela, segura que te tienes que ir? :(_

_Naomss – No entiendo_

_Emss – Aplicare una mas fácil, me lates pero es muy difícil y raro y nuevo, por esto te odio me has puesto todo tan complicado, ya?_

_Naomss – Te lato?_ – Que diablos significa eso, dios dios esto no puede ser real, estare alucinando a causa del sueño?

_Emss – Naomi no me hagas sufrir, sabes a lo que me refiero umm revisa la hora en tu teléfono!_

Que diablos, no tengo idea donde esta mi teléfono, que rayos tiene que ver la hora, no puede contestar tan simple como… oh … es todo lo que puedo decir antes de leer el mensaje en mi celular

**De: Emily Fitch "ME ENCANTAS"**

Eso es todo, mi vida empieza hoy, Emily siente lo mismo por mi!


	6. Lo que sigue

**Gracias a los que han leído y seguido el fic, me alegra mucho que les este gustando y como les prometí continuar más seguido aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo.**

**Skins no me pertenece, así como sus personajes**

**Esta historia le da un giro completo a los personajes de Naomi & Emily, ninguna de sus personalidades son parecidas a la de la serie.**

* * *

-Naomikins ¿Como estas rubia?

-Buen día James, perfecta, perfectamente feliz, muy feliz en exceso diría yo

-Debemos esto a algo en especial, algo como la plática que tenemos pendiente? – Cook siempre ha sido como mi hermano, nada se le escapa, y sé que puedo confiar en el, necesito confiar en el, necesito alguien con quien pueda hablar de toda esta locura.

-Justamente, te apetece tomar un café?

-Naomikins tenemos una clase más de literatura, segura que no te importa perderla?

-Oh vamos Cook sabes que una hora no matara a nadie

-Me agrada esta felicidad Naomi, vamos

Una vez en la cafetería de la escuela, que se encontraba casi vacía, buscamos unos lugares apartados de los salones.

-Soy todo oídos rubia

-Es toda una historia Cook, no vas a creerlo, ni siquiera yo puedo terminar de asimilarlo, ha pasado apenas hace unos momentos y no acabo de creerlo, Estoy enamorada!

-Wow wow baja el ritmo blondie, de que hablas? Enamorada de quien? Cuando paso todo eso? De que me he perdido?

-Paso en la fiesta de Katie, o al menos ahí empezó

-No me quieres decir que Effy y tu tienen algo cierto?

-Que? Que rayos? No! Por supuesto que no, es Emily

-Emily? Quien diablos… Emily como Emily la gemela de Katie de la fiesta, de esa Emily hablamos? – Odio la sonrisa que se le dibuja en la cara a Cook

-Yep esa misma Emily, hemos estado en contacto por mensajes y via internet, pensé que todo era cosa de mi imaginación pero hoy me ha dicho que siente lo mismo por mi!, Puedes creerlo Cook, ella siente lo mismo por mi, aun no puedo creerlo

-Vaya! Felicidades Naoms esa chicha esta de lo mas buena – Golpeé a cook de manera leve en el hombro, pero en el fondo estaba tan feliz sabia que tenia razón, Emily era la mujer mas hermosa e inteligente y sentí algo por mi, nada podía estar mejor

-Tengo miedo, no se que es lo que sigue cook

-No hay nada que temer rubia, lo que tenga que venir vendrá, tienes que disfrutar toda la suerte que tienes en este momento

-Y si Katie… Va a matarme, estoy segura

-Katie no tiene porque meterse es cosa de Emily no tuya

-Desearía poder creerle a Cook pero las cosas buenas no duran para siempre.

-Vamos Rubia tenemos que subir a la siguiente clase

Seguí a Cook sin decir palabra, la verdad es que tenia tanto en que pensar, puse mis auriculares y prendí el Ipod, necesitaba pensar en cómo contestar ese mensaje antes de que Emily despertara, leía el mensaje una y otra vez, dos simples palabras, que quemaban de una manera tan dulce, no importa cuan cansada pueda estar de todas las noches sin dormir, solo con leer esas dos palabras se que vale la pena, cualquier cosa vale la pena por Emily

Diablos Emily que me has hecho, debería escribir algo simple en el mensaje

_"Tú también me encantas ems"_ no, no que poco original, _"Te extraño"_ no, no algo menos patético, tal vez con una canción, compartimos los mismos gustos musicales, después de buscar entre mi repertorio y escuchar más de 23 canciones creo que encontré algo que le puede gustar

_"What a beautiful smile, can it stay for a while?"_ Enviar a Emily Fitch

Se que al leer el mensaje sonreirá, o al menos eso espero.

-Que pasa Naomi, te noto muy distraída, sigues con eso de desvelarte? – Oh katie si supieras

-Así es Katie, disfruto mucho las madrugadas – Puedo sentir la mirada y la sonrisilla malvada de Cook y Effy quemándome las espaldas, menudos amigos tengo.

-Vaya y a que se debe eso? – Me he enamorado de tu gemela

-Nada importante Katie, nada relevante

Intentaba concentrarme en mi clase de política, eran casi las 2 de la tarde, era la última clase del día, me había dejado llevar por el tema, tanto que no me percate de la vibración en mi bolsillo, no fue hasta que quise mirar la hora cuando me di cuenta

Nuevo mensaje - Abrir - Emily Fitch: _My beautiful love love love… :) Te vere en la noche?_

Contestar - _Just got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real(8) Ahí estare, es una cita :) que tengas un día hermoso_

No puedo evitar la sonrisa en mi rostro, aun mas grande de la que he llevado en todo el dia, si sigo así todo el mundo se dará cuenta de que estoy enamorada, aunque realmente no creo poder ocultarlo, todo lo que puedo pensar ahora es Emily, y antes que mi burbuja termine siento la vibración en mi bolsillo y lo busco con una rapidez enfermiza

Nuevo mensaje - Abrir - Emily Fitch: _I need it when i want it :) Tengo clases todo el día, no puedo esperar hasta la noche_

Y es verdad, al igual que ella no puedo esperar para hablar con ella una ves más, lo mejor será que vaya a casa y descanse, asi el tiempo pasara mas rápido, siento una vibración de nuevo y me pregunto quien será

Nuevo mensaje - Abrir - Emily Fitch: _Turn me on with your electric feel ;)_

Emily fitch lo he decidido, eres mi princio y fin. No hay duda que estoy enamorada.

* * *

**Espero que les guste, creo que es un poco corto pero procurare seguir escribiendo, gracias por** **sus comentarios y Reviews, en verdad me motivan a seguir escribiendo :D**

**Es verdad que Naomi & Emily aun no han tenido mucha accion pero les aseguro que habra mucho de eso Ps: la historia es basada en hechos reales**


	7. Un dia esperado

Una vez mas gracias por todos sus Reviews, significan muchisimo, son realmente lo que me mueve a escribir, quiero aclarar que este fic es un cambio total a los personas de la serie SKINS, Naomi es una enamorada completa y más cuando se trata de Emily fitch eso ya lo veran poco a poco, Emily bueno ella es todo menos lo que esperan. En fin espero les guste y sigan mandando sus Reviews-

* * *

"¿Han esperado algo, con tanta ansiedad que no pueden contener la emoción, que los minutos son eternos y la espera se ve interminable?"

Hoy es el día, he preparado casi todo a la perfección, hemos acordado vernos, en mi casa, al parecer la escuela de Emily es cerca, y se tomara una de sus horas libres para venir a verme por la tarde y hablar las cosas, lo que sea que eso signifique, lo que es importante es que la veré.

-Naomi voy a salir a hacer unas compras ¿ok?, ¿quieres algo del supermercado?

- No mama estoy bien gracias, van a venir unos amigos, supongo que no te molesta

- ¿Amigos? ¿Quieres que prepare algo?, ¿quienes vienen?, ¿los conozco?

- No mama y todo está bien, son solo unas cosas de la escuela – _Que otra cosa podría decirle a mi mama, realmente no quería que se interesara mucho por mi visita._

- Ok amor como tu digas entonces, regresare en un rato, diviértete

Nuevo mensaje - Emily - Abrir "Hey hermosa, creo que me he perdido, estoy en un parque no he podido encontrar tu casa, ven por mí, :("

_"Ok, tranquilízate, es solo una visita casual, un encuentro sin más, debes de mantenerte tranquila, tranquila, respira, has hablado con ella mil veces antes, o vamos Naomi sabes que por nada del mundo te calmaras solo trata de ser menos obvia y apresúrate a buscarla"_

Trate de caminar de manera normal, sin duda sabia donde se encontraba un parque algo cerca de mi casa, camine sin prisas para tranquilizarme, algunas personas me miraron pasar mientras hablaba conmigo misma aunque la verdad es que me importo poco, solo quería verla, que estuviera conmigo, lo sé suena patético que esta sea la primera, bueno la segunda vez que nos vemos pero la primera vez que vamos a oficialmente encontrarnos. Llegue al parque y la pude visualizar, sentada en una banca a lo lejos con el móvil en la mano, mirando de un lado a otro, me pare ahí y deje ir un suspiro, DIOS es tan bella, tan hermosa, aun a mucho metros de ella puedes divisar su pequeño pero proporcionado cuerpo, no sé cuantos minutos pase con mi mirada clavada en su cuerpo, sin notar que me había reconocido, no fue hasta que alce mi mirada que esos ojos, marrones, marrones brillosos, en ese momento lo supe, Emily no era igual a otras chicas, había algo en sus ojos que gritaban peligro.

No pude articular mucho, cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca de ella, solo alcance a sonreír y sonrojarme del todo, estaba segura que empezaba a sudar y que al momento de hablar mi tartamudeo se haría evidente, pero lo que paso a continuación no me lo esperaba. Emily se abalanzo sobre mí, abrazándome de una manera extraña, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Lo único que atine a hacer fue a rodearla con mis brazos, se sentía tan bien, era perfecto, mis largos brazos rodeando su pequeña cintura, jamás había sido una persona de afectos, pero podía abrazar a Emily cuando ella quisiera, por el tiempo que fuera, nada más importaba, porque en ese momento, Emily me tenía en sus brazos, de todas la maneras posibles.

-Te has tardado en venir por mi – Una sonrisa malvada se asomaba por su cara, esa sonrisilla que solo terminaba de completar aquello que había reconocido en su mirada antes.

-No, no he tardado, han sido solo unos minutos

-Esperaba que corrieras desesperadamente hacia mí, y sin embargo asumo que te tomaste el tiempo caminando, muy rudo de tu parte.

-Esperabas realmente que corriera, eso sería un poco ridículo, por aquí – Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo hacia mi casa, y podía leer mi mente con tantas preguntas cruzando a la velocidad de la luz, que hablaríamos, ¿y si las cosas se tornaban incomodas, y si no es lo mismo que nuestras noches en computador?

-Tranquilízate, se lo que estas pensando vale,

-Hoy he tenido una plática con mi maestro de filosofía, últimamente esa clase es más entretenida de lo que la recuerdo, hablaba acerca de la vida, y las realidades, acerca de cómo muchos filósofos atraves del tiempo han asegurado que esta vida no es real, o bien no es única y que hay muchas variantes que el ser humano se ha negado a aceptar, ¿qué piensas?

-Vaya tema que has escogido, pienso que tienen razón, esta persona está hecha solo para personas que no tienen el valor de imaginarse algo mejor, es un poco loco ¿no?

-Realmente me ha puesto a pensar, no creo que esto sea todo, debe haber algo más, aunque no logre saber con exactitud que es, tal vez otras dimensiones, otros mundos, otras vidas. Aquí es, hemos llegado – Abrí la puerta y pude notar su expresión de sorpresa

-Está un poco oscuro no crees, deberías abrir más las ventanas o algo

-Lo prefiero de esta manera, vamos te mostrare mi cuarto – Subimos las escaleras en silencio y abrí la puerta para dejarla pasar antes que yo de nuevo note su expresión de sorpresa

-Es encantador, todo en el grita Naomi, no esperaba otros colores de ti – Se tiro sobre mi cama y se acomodo un poco para quedar sentada, no parecía nerviosa, parecía muy confiada y yo, bueno yo en un mundo de preguntas y nervios

-Siguiendo con nuestra platica, este mundo no esta tan mal sabes – Pude verla como asentía de manera tranquila y callada como si esperara una explicación mayor – Hay cosas Ems, cosas que la gente normalmente no se toma el tiempo de admirar, un sol en el atardecer, tiene una gama de colores, una variedad que a la gente no le gusta admirar mas que en sus zapatos, no entiendo su ambición por tener cosas tan insignificantes, siempre me he preguntado cómo pueden ignorar tanta belleza?

-Lo mismo me pregunto cuándo te veo, como es que no hay una fila de personas muriendo por estar contigo – Deje escapar una risa ante su comentario – Es enserio, ni siquiera tu te detienes a admirar semejante belleza – Me sentí la persona más alagada del mundo, y miles de revoluciones daban lugar dentro mío

-¿Qué piensas tú, acerca de la belleza? – Tenía que cambiar el sujeto de conversación antes de que ella siguiera mirándome con sus ojos brillantes, aquellos hermosos ojos marrones

-Creo que la gente no sabe apreciarla, yo la estoy admirando justo ahora – Su mirada y su sonrisa podrían hacer que el hombre más fuerte se sintiera sin defensas – Como ha ido la escuela hoy, ¿Qué tal katie? – Había dicho su nombre con un tono diferente, clavando aun mas su mirada en mi –

-Bien, bueno ya sabes bien para Kat, casi como todos los días, no he pasado mucho tiempo, he estado … algo … umm distraída el día de hoy – Termine diciendo casi en un susurro, mientras miraba como se movía mas cerca de mi sin dejar la cama – Porque estas tan lejos, siéntate conmigo, no deseas que me sienta como en casa?

-Cla… umm Claro – Katie está bien, seguro si

-Seguro que lo está, ella siempre lo está, lo que aun no entiendo es cómo tu y ella son amigas, ambas son polos completamente opuesto y no creo en eso de que polos opuestos se atraen

-Hemos estado compartiendo clases por algo así como un año y medio, creo que es mejor tener a Katie de mi lado que en mi contra, y a veces hasta resulta productivo tenerla como aliada, buen lo es en ciertas situaciones –

-Qué pensaría si me viera aquí, contigo, ella no lo entendería – Aquello ultimo lo dijo bajando un poco la mirada, abrazando una almohada – Se volvería loca, no he debido meterme entre ustedes, ella es tu amiga y bueno, yo salgo sobrando, lo sabes

-Mi mente se había ido en blanco, no había pensando en katie durante estos días, fue a causa del excitamiento o algo pero justo ahora parecía ser algo importante de que hablar

-Katie no tendría que ser parte de esto

-Es mi hermana, y tu una de sus mejores amigas, tu sabes que jamás lo vería bien

-Deberías intentarlo sabes, puede que mañana o pronto pasen miles de cosas, pero hoy tienes el aquí y el ahora.

-Suena tan simple así – Se fue acercando mas a mi hasta quedar apoyada en mi, con su espalda en mi pecho – Las cosas no pueden ser así de fácil – Después de salir de mi estado de shock pude pasar mi uno de mis brazos por su cuello

-Las cosas son tan fáciles como tú quieres que sean, solo déjate llevar

-¿Segura?

-Claro, yo creo que … - El impacto tardo algunos segundos, Emily estaba besándome, había sido tan rápido que aun tardaba en procesarlo, cerré los ojos e intentando mover mis labios, solo podía sentir sus dulces labios sobre los míos, no creo que alguien en la tierra pudiera besar mejor.


	8. Cambio de planes

Cuando estas enamorado, un poder te recorre la sangre y te sientes invencible, cuando realmente solo estas siendo un idiota.

Besar a Emily fue probar una droga, comenzar una adicción.

El primero beso fue inocente, explorando ambas nuestro sabor y gusto, después de ello Emily se torno dominande, obligándome a recostarme por completo, parecía estar poseída por la decisión como si antes no hubiésemos discutido acerca de su hermana y los problemas que esto nos podría traer, y yo, por supuesto estaba sumergida en mi mas grande debilidad

Espera, espera un poco – una batalla se daba lugar dentro mio, entre continuar perdiéndome en ella, y aprovechar lo que la vida me ofrecia, o pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría, había muchas cosas que discutir en ese momento

¿Qué pasa? Es que no me quieres – Quiza fue la primera vez que note algo distinto en su voz, aunque en ese momento no sabia lo que era, sabia que ahí estaba, ese algo que luego revelaria su naturaleza

Creo que deberíamos hablar antes de dejarnos llevar por el momento

Naomi, tu fuiste quien me dijo que debía disfrutar lo que tenia ahora, y eso justo intento contigo, pensar en katie y en los problemas no es algo que me gustaría hacer cuando estoy tan cerca de ti – Su voz bajaba un poco cuando intentaba sonar mas dulce, y ahora se que lo hacía para convencerme de cualquier cosa.

Ese fue el primero de nuestros encuentros, la ventaja que su escuela se encontrase cerca de mi casa nos brindaba más oportunidades. Hasta ese punto quizá no comprendía que mi vida se había volcado en Emily y solamente en ella

De Ems: Buenos días hermosa, lamento que tenga que ir de nuevo a la escuela sin dormir, si hay alguna oportunidad de que pueda ver házmelo saber, hasta entonces.

Los mensajes de texto y las noches frente al ordenador eran cotidianas y hasta necesarias.

He cook, tendras algo de saldo, necesito un mensaje

Seguro que necesitas un mensaje eh! – Desde que había conversado con el acerca de mi situación con Emily eramos mas unidos – Lamento no tener rubia, tendras que pedirle a alguien mas, seguro katie estaría gustosa de prestártelo eh –

No seas idiota, dejalo ya! – Las cosas con Katie estaban muy raras, había ocaciones en las que pensaba que ya sospechaba lo que ocurria, sin embargo yo la evadía con miles de pretextos – Effy, espera, mira necesito usar tu teléfono podrías

Lo siento Naoms, lo debi perder en la ultima fiesta pues hasta hora no lo he encontrado, esta todo bien?

Emm si claro, solo que realmente necesito un mensaje

¿Cuál es la urgencia Naomi? – No se si pude esconder mi nerviosismo o no

Nada, ya sabes Gina y sus cosas – Sin decir mas extendió su celular

Gracias Katie – Intente apartarme un poco sin levantar demasiadas sospechas

Ems, Es Naomi, me gustaría que salgamos cuando termines la escuela hoy, lleva tu bicicleta, prometo no será tan lejos.

Lo siguiente que veria seria el vuelco de nuestra historia a un interminable drama.


End file.
